phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Candace and Isabella's relationship
Isabella and Candace are good friends. They both know about each other's respective crushes and share advice and experience ("One Good Scare Ought to Do It!", "Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!"). While in Paris, however, Isabella felt and displayed envy of the time Candace was able to spend with Jeremy, while she couldn't spend time with Phineas. ("Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!") Isabella's Impression of Candace Isabella considers Candace a good friend since she shares advice and helps Candace with her problems. ("Out to Launch", "Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") She doesn't like her when taking credit for something. ("We Call it Maze") Candace's Impression of Isabella Candace seems to like their relationship greatly, because she even knows the fact that Isabella likes Phineas, and often finds it irritating whenever she brings it up. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel", "It's No Picnic") Candace doesn't try to bust Isabella when Baljeet and Buford pose as Phineas and Ferb, even though she acknowledged that Isabella was in the backyard. ("Not Phineas and Ferb") She seems to enjoy hanging out with her even though Isabella is a bit younger than her. When she is sad or worried, including when her dog Pinky was missing, Candace acted like a big sister to her as she tried to cheer her up, letting her know that Pinky will turn up like Perry does ("Where's Pinky?"). Moments of their Friendship *Candace and Isabella team up against Buford and Baljeet in the "F-Games". ("Got Game?") *When Isabella was delighted to know she was being called "aunt" by Candace's future children, initially believing she'd grow up to marry Phineas, Candace reminded her there was a possibility that she'd marry Ferb instead, leaving Isabella in shock ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). *Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb help Candace get fifty patches so she can go to a concert. ("Fireside Girl Jamboree") *Candace doesn't try to bust Isabella when Baljeet and Buford pose as Phineas and Ferb, even though she acknowledged that Isabella was in the backyard. ("Not Phineas and Ferb"). *Isabella gave Candace advice about how teamwork can do anything. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Even though they like each other in general, Isabella was mad at Candace when Melissa was more interested in Candace's achievements than Isabella's, yet they became reconciled when Candace admitted that if it were not for Isabella, she would have never gained 50 Accomplishment Patches in a single day ("We Call it Maze"). *Candace reassures Isabella that her dog Pinky will turn up like Perry does when she finds out that he's missing. Later at City Hall, she finds Pinky and Isabella thanks her for it. ("Where's Pinky?") *Candace records the Fireside Girls manual for Isabella while she's spending time with Phineas. ("Just Desserts") *Candace and Isabella sing a duet together and go to the space station together in an attempt to help give the superpowers back to the Marvel superheroes. ("Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel") *Isabella confides in Candace about her feelings for Phineas and Candace promises to stay away and not bust Phineas to allow them to spend time together alone. ("It's No Picnic") Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Candace Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:C